Harvest
Harvest is the third episode in season five of . Synopsis An Amber Alert is sent out when a young girl, Alycia, is kidnapped. Meanwhile, Catherine has to deal with Lindsey, who was caught hitchhiking. Plot Alycia, a 13 year old girl, is with her sister at a convenience store, when somebody pulls her into a white vans and pulls away. The CSI investigate her room and find a science fair project on the human body. They search her computer and find she was looking up detailed websites about organ transplants. So they question her brother, who runs out when he gets a nosebleed. Next, her sister, who has no idea why they are accusing her of something. Next, they question her crush, and he tells them, that someone had been following the two of them. He gives them the picture and they go to his address. They search his house and find a pair of pink underwear on his bed, preferably a girl's pair of underwear. They search his phone and find pictures of Alycia. They arrest him, and take him to jail. They soon get a call that her body was found in the trunk of a car in a corn field. They take her body to HQ, and discover marks on her back. They search her house and find a camera on a stand. They take the stand back to their cars and Grissom questions the parents. That's when Grissom thinks back to April's brother, when he got a sudden nosebleed. Nosebleeds are common in leukemia. They look through the medicine cabinets and find leukemia medication, and another medication that cures something unknown. They ask the brother, and discover Alycia had donated bone marrow to him twice, both times from her hips. Back at HQ, they examine an xray of her hips, and find tiny pinholes where the marrow was taken. It's a miracle she stayed alive for so long, considering it's hard to take marrow from someone once, let along twice. They find she also has to take a daily supplement for calcium. They discover the marks on Alycia's back matched the poles on the camera stand, the one they got from the trunk of Alycia's dad's car. They question her parents, and they admit they were the ones who killed her. Her mother gave her the wrong medicine, which slowly killed her and caused her blood to get on the blanket they wrapped her in. They tossed her in the dad's trunk until they found a place to put her. So they drive an old car down into the cornfield and toss her body in the trunk of a deserted car. Then, Grissom goes to the church where her brother, Daniel, is. He says he killed her so she wouldn't have to suffer any longer. Grissom says that is bogus, in which Daniel responds by saying Grissom doesn't believe in God. He then tells Grissom that because of his failing kidneys, he only has six months left, and he'll be dead before there's even a trial. Cast Main Cast * William Petersen as Gil Grissom * Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows * Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Archie Kao as Archie Johnson * David Berman as David Phillips * Aisha Tyler as Mia Dickerson * Madison McReynolds as Lindsey Willows * Paula Francis as News Anchor * America Ferrera as April Perez * Ramon De Ocampo as Daniel Perez * Carlos Gómez as Carlos Perez * Thomas Dekker as Jimmy Jones * D.B. Woodside as Marlon Waylord * Melissa Leo as Sybil Perez * Briann Benali as Alicia Perez * Bijoux Bohon as Alicia Perez - Age 4 * Jodi Carlisle - Jimmy's Mom * Mary Kathleen Gordon - Sister Teresa Major Events *Greg's replacement, Mia Dickerson is introduced for the first time. *It's revealed that Mia suffers from OCD. Quotes :Grissom: Nick. You failed your firearm qualifications. You can't be here. :Nick: Oh, yeah, well, I'm taking it again, day after tomorrow so I figured I could work. :Grissom: Not in the field. :Nick: You're serious? :Grissom: You're in violation just carrying a weapon. Goofs *In season 3, Lindsey was 7 years old, but in season 5, she is now 12 years old. *When Alicia is taken to the morgue for the autopsy, her eyelids move and her right foot moves automatically in a more comfortable, natural position. *When Sara and her colleague search the MapQuest database, the date displayed is 10-5-07. Trivia *Aisha Tyler makes her first appearance as Mia Dickerson, who takes over the DNA lab now that Greg is working the field. Previously, she appeared in the episode "Body Count" as District Attorney Janet Medrano. See Also 503 Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 5 Episodes